dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oliver Queen (Prime Earth)
Secret Society It was added that Oliver was part of the Secret Society. I was confused enough to look in the history and find the citation being that he went undercover as the Dark Hunter. I find that calling him a member is a bit of a stretch if he was undercover; it's not like he actually pronounced himself as part of the group. Batman has infiltrated enough criminal organizations as Matches Malone but we don't affiliate him with any of them. Also, I'' was curious enough to look in the history for an explanation, but the ''average user is just going to see "Secret Society of Super Villains" and become extremely confused. I don't want to keep Oliver's "membership" in the society but I'm willing to listen to the opposing view if anyone wants to defend it. --- Haroldrocks talk 13:04, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Seconded. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright. Then I'll go ahead and get rid of it. --- Haroldrocks talk 13:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) New pic for Rebirth? Should we change the main pic since his new look is fairly different than the new 52? Maybe to [https://i.newsarama.com/images/i/000/169/725/original/GAREB_1_hires-4.jpg?1462465768''this?] :Wait a bit. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 06:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I suggest this picture for the main pic. https://oi65.tinypic.com/2hd1u68.jpg Tw1s7 18:04, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Is it still too early to change pics? --Sromero78 (talk) 04:01, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd agree to change the picture by now, but I haven't found a good enough Rebirth pic for him besides File:Green Arrow Vol 6 1 Textless Variant.jpg, and I still don't like that pic very much. As for the two suggestions above, the first one is a splash page... it could be usable cropping the credits. The second one... it's a cover crop and that's not good. Any other suggestions? - S.S. (talk) 04:19, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::I would still say the cropped splash is the best bet. --Sromero78 (talk) 05:36, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think I have a version of the splash with no text, but we can't used edited photos, right? --Sromero78 (talk) 05:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::If there's no other good image out there, I'd say crop the credits out and use the splash one. - S.S. (talk) 04:23, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I haven't found a better one so I'll go ahead and do that. --Sromero78 (talk) 05:37, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Seattle vs Star City In Green Arrow Rebirth, his home city of Seattle is renamed Star City to better align with his pre-Flashpoint counterpart, so Seattle ceases to exist on the Prime Earth. So I'm wondering how it should be categorised on the wiki (for example in his box), should it be left as Seattle, should it be called Star City but still link to the Seattle page, or should it just be Star City? The same applies to other characters that operate in Star City & for the info on the comics pages too, but I thought it'd be best to ask here. Samohyeah (talk) 00:22, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :In my opinion, I think it should say Star City and link to Seattle, like you said, since the location is still technically Seattle. Wouldn't make much sense if it linked to Star City, since that location is in California. --Sromero78 (talk) 00:59, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Dinah and Oliver Dating situation. Hi, I've been recently having to change both Dinah Drake-Lance, and Oliver Queen's dating status ALOT. According to the latest issue of the GA (2016) series they're living together, and are dating. Can someone explain to me why they're changing the status? Thanks. :The wiki doesn't categorize dating anymore. You're married or you're single, or divorced or widowed. Dating is a thing that's nebulous and much more likely to change easily. Kyletheobald (talk) 05:54, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :And it was already explained last time you asked. Don’t change it back. —[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:21, September 10, 2018 (UTC)